


Plan Jacksona

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompty Polska, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>  </p><p>"— Spokojnie, mam plan — powiedziała uspokajająco postać A.<br/>— A ma plan?!!<br/>— Wszyscy zginiemy - odpowiedziała mu/jej panika."</p><p>Słowa nie muszą być wykorzystane. Chodzi o sam przekaz. Twoje postaci znalazły się w nieciekawej sytuacji, ich szanse na powodzenie, a nawet przeżycie drastycznie spadają. Postać A wpada na genialny plan. Pozostali nie bardzo jej ufają, ale nie mają wyjścia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Jacksona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> Uch! Dawno nic tu nie wrzucałam. Ale koniec lenistwa. Czas brać się do roboty. Na pierwszy ogień biorę dokończenie Naruto i Kitty Kitty Stiles. Fani Stereków chyba urwą mi głowę.  
> Mam nadzieje, że ten fandom będzie pasował.

Scott z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w szare, pokryte nalotem rdzy, pancerne drzwi, które jako jedyne oddzielały ich od szurniętego alfy w swojej wilczej postaci. Derek kompletnie oszalał. Rzucił się na nich z zębami i pazurami, chcąc rozszarpać na strzępy. I to nie była zabawa, czy trening. Hale autentycznie chciał ich zabić. McCall widział to w jego czerwonych, rozwścieczonych ślepiach, zanim ruszył za nimi w pogoń. Nie wiedział jakim cudem udało im się tu dotrzeć i schować bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, ale dziękował za to wszelkim bogom i bóstwom.

\- Co robić? - mruknął sam do siebie, poprawiając leżącego mu na ramieniu, bezwładnego i nieprzytomnego Stilesa. Jego przyjaciel miał nieszczęście dostać rykoszetem jakiegoś zaklęcia, którym wiedźma rzuciła w Dereka. 

Scott nadal nie wiedział, co działo się ze Stilinskim i nie miał czasu, by to sprawdzić, podczas gdy oszalały alfa próbował sforsować drzwi.

Musieli coś szybko wymyślić, bo z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem ze ścian odpadały coraz większe fragmenty tynku, a drzwi wraz z framugą trzeszczały przeraźliwie.

\- Co robić? Co robić? - powtarzał pod nosem, szukając drogi ucieczki. - Cholera, Stiles! Że też musiałeś dać się załatwić właśnie w chwili, gdy potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się stąd wydostać!

\- No to jesteśmy w ciemnej dupie - powiedziała Erica, nie przejmując się faktem, że obok niej stoi jej ciemnoskóry chłopak.

\- Mam plan - odezwał się niespodziewanie Jackson.

\- Jaki?

\- Podrzucimy Derekowi Stilinskiego. Hale go zeżre, a my w między czasie przemkniemy niepostrzeżenie.

\- Ta, a później Derek obedrze nas ze skóry, rozczłonkuje, a na koniec jeszcze wytnie serca tępą łyżką, za niedopilnowanie jego drogiego partnera. Nie, dzięki. Już wole dać się zagryźć na amen - prychnęła Reyes, wydymając krwistoczerwone wargi i krzyżując ręce pod wydatnym biustem, tylko go uwydatniając. 

Scott szybko odwrócił wzrok. 

\- Za dużo czasu spędzasz ze Stilesem - dziewczyna ponownie prychnęła, słysząc wyprany z wszelkich emocji głos Boyda. 

McCall zawsze się zastanawiał, jak Vernon to robił. Czy to była wyuczona umiejętność zachowania zimnej krwi, czy niedbałość o własny los i życie?

\- Macie lepszy pomysł? - warknął Jackson. - Bo kończy nam się czas - wskazał na miejsce łączenia framugi ze ścianą, gdzie powstała spora dziura, w której pojawi się fragment czarnego, wilczego pyska i ziejące czerwienią oko, patrzące na nich z obietnicą śmierci. 

Scott przełkną głośno ślinę. Czuł jak kończyny zaczynają mu drżeć ze strachu. Był pewny, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu, zanim stał się wilkołakiem, taka sytuacja skończyłaby się potwornym atakiem astmy, którego nie przeżyłby bez inhalatora. 

Albo nawet dwóch. 

\- Ale wy jesteście tępi - Lydia przyglądała im się, z politowaniem kręcąc głową, zapewne znowu uważając ich za bezrozumne formy życia. - Jackson ma rację. Po prostu oddajcie Derekowi partnera. - McCall dojrzał poszerzający się uśmiech Whittemoora. - To wcale nie dziwne, że Hale szaleje, skoro przetrzymujecie siłą jego bratnią duszę z daleka od niego. W dodatku RANNĄ bratnią dusze.

Scott zamrugał parokrotnie kompletnie osłupiały. 

Dlaczego sam na to wcześniej nie wpadł?


End file.
